peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking At Super Mario 64 - Part 7 (OLD GEEZER MEMORY!)
PBG heads over to Shifting Sand Land in this episode of Sucking At Super Mario 64. Synopsis PBG draws himself in the game again. He sucks at drawing! He gets back into the game, back in front of the castle. Someone in the comments reminded him that the wing cap needs to be unlocked. He heads into the Wing Cap stage. he was never very good at getting the red coin star, instantly plummets to his death! He blames the Let's Play curse. He presses the block. He talks to the Bob-omb before leaving the stage. Someone in the comments wanted PBG to complete the hand boss in Shifting Sand Land. He wants to do this in one take. The commenters said that PBG has been too down on his self, so PBG will try to be more positive. He picks up the wing cap, and flies to the top of the pyramid to pick up the first star for the episode. He heads back into Shifting Sand Land, and can't remember whether or not this one is the star with the boss. He loves the green shell, and tries to ride into the pyramid with the shell. He gets close, but misses and drowns in the quicksand. He is going to try the green shell again. He misses the pyramid altogether, and drowns again! He tries again, and finally gets into the pyramid. He begins to make his way up to the star. He makes a sweet jump. He sung a song about being cool, calm and collected in school, and sings some of it. He talks about how he didn't know what sidle meant. He thought it was a typo for slide. He does a backflip towards the star, but misses it altogether, and falls all the way back to the bottom of the pyramid! He laughs and groans at his own failure, before cutting to him getting the star, and trying to convince his viewers that he isn't dying on purpose, even though he knows it looks like he is! He heads back in to Shifting Sand Land. He decides to stand on the four pillars. He tries to just fly and getting the coins instead. He almost gets his hat stolen and almost falls into the quicksand, before smashing his head into the sand! He gets all the coins on the pillars, but it doesn't work. He uses the tornado to get back up and it doesn't work. He tries again, and makes it. PBG gets distracted by something exploding and jumps off the pillar and barely misses the quicksand. He admits that he has forgotten a lot about this game. He uses the wing cap to fly into the top of the pyramid. He makes it to the boss, and the boss tells him how to defeat him. The commenter says that he is going to suck, and PBG says that he will own at it! PBG comments that there are a lot of hand bosses in Nintendo games. He does indeed own the boss. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64 Category:Videos